tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
Misaki Masaki Jurai
Misaki Masaki Jurai (柾木 美砂樹 樹雷, Masaki Misaki Jurai) is empress of the planet Jurai. She is canon to the Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki OVAs, also appearing in its television spinoff Tenchi Muyo! GXP. History Misaki is the second of Emperor Azusa Masaki Jurai's two wives, and the mother of Ayeka and Sasami. Misaki and Azusa's marriage was arranged by her mother, Seto Kamiki Jurai, also known as the "Devil Princess of Jurai." She possesses immense physical strength, and is the Supreme Commander of Jurai's Imperial Bodyguards. Misaki was born into House Kamiki of the Imperial Family of Jurai, being the daughter of Lady Seto and Utsutsumi Kamiki Jurai, and her adopted sister being Noike Kamiki Jurai. Misaki is also extremely close with Azusa's first wife, Funaho, and refers to her as Oneesama ("big sister"), or "sis." In the True Tenchi Muyo! novels, it's revealed that after a battle with space pirate Kagato, Emperor Azusa crash landed on Earth and saved Funaho from bandits, then proceeded to court Funaho to Jurai where she was a stranger in a strange world until she met a young Misaki and the two became fast friends. Misaki is bonded to the Royal Tree Karin, and Funaho bonded to Mizuho. The trees being twins, both ships have the ability to join together. The relationship being a parallel to Funaho and Misaki, considering each other sisters married to the same husband. Despite being married to Azusa, once upon a time, Misaki had a crush on he and Funaho's son, Prince Yosho, and the feelings were requited. However, the brief attraction ceased once Yosho became betrothed to Ayeka. Misaki certainly had some feelings for Yosho but possibly would not have acted on them. Regardless, once Seto learned of Misaki's frequent visits to Yosho and the potential for scandalous behavior to happen, Yosho was sent to Galaxy Academy and Misaki was forbidden from being so friendly. Misaki loved Yosho, but not more than her husband, more like a good friend and family member, but there's no doubt that there was some sort of attraction to Yosho by Misaki. Misaki is known for having her two daughters address her in a certain way, and is exceedingly overprotective of them; in episode 13, Ayeka cried out to Misaki, calling her "Okaa-sama!" ("Mommy!" in the dubbed version) in a high-pitched voice. Ryoko thought this was hilarious, but her laughter would be met by an angered Misaki cruelly and brutally stretching Ryoko's face. This sadly could have been avoided, as Ayeka warned Ryoko against saying anything. A fight was only avoided by Ryoko reading from a sign that Sasami had written: "I'm sorry, pretty young lady." This was also why Ryoko terrified to answer the door in episode 14 -- she was afraid that Misaki was there, when in fact it was Tenchi's sister Tennyo. Misaki is very smothering and likes hugging and coddling even those she doesn't know. She also seems slightly airheaded, as she thought Ryoko was a grown-up Sasami and proceeded to hug her with crushing force -- and upon seeing the real Sasami, Misaki gave a pause before simply throwing Ryoko against the wall to get to her daughter. The Counter-Actor In episode 19 of OVA 3, it is revealed that Misaki will become -- and perhaps already is, to some extent -- some kind of deity referred to as the "Counter-Actor" (ウンター アクターカ, Kauntaa Akutaa). From what has been seen of the counter-actor, Misaki has/will have powers surpassing that of the Chousin -- Washu, Tsunami, and Tokimi, the virtually omnipotent goddesses -- with an immense rage and an urge to destroy all that exists. "Omatsuri Zenjitsu no Yoru", a recent doujinshi from series creator Masaki Kajishima, confirmed that this is indeed the true Misaki, not just a being assuming her form. When counter-actor Misaki attacked, nearly strangling Tokimi to death and viciously striking Tsunami when she tried to reason with her, Tenchi (perhaps his future counterpart, corresponding to Misaki's future of becoming the counter-actor) appeared in a glowing form to calm her down. The two of them kissed and disappeared from view. Earlier on, Kajishima's Tenchi novel "Jurai" foretold Misaki's future long before her third OVA appearance, reading that someday "the galaxy will know the true terror of Misaki" and that "only Tenchi could stop her." While it hasn't been fully explained, Misaki has shown incredible destructive potential as the counter-actor. This being was born thousands of years into the future on Jurai when both Azusa and Funaho have died, causing Misaki to go mad. Z, a man capable of generating Light Hawk Wings like Tenchi went into the future to bring the Counter-Actor to do battle with the Chousin. Her appearance does not fundamentally change, but she becomes clad in some kind of black and red quasi-matter that distantly resembles a dress and long gloves -- Misaki could not endure the pressure of the energy that was for various reasons contained within her, so she ended up going on a rampage through Jurai. To put a stop to it, Juraian fighters at first didn't want to wound her mortally so they just shot at her limps. Since she was completely unperturbed by that and refused to stop, the Emperor of Jurai at that time finally had enough and issued the order to eliminate her. So they struck and shot at places like her heart, head, and neck, resulting in her appearance -- and her face grows almost unrecognizable from how her rage distorts it. The full capabilities of the counter-actor haven't been explained, but it seems that she can negate some of the abilities of other beings. Most noticeably, the presumably omniscient Chousin seemed unable to notice her proximity to Tokimi, and the normally unequalled power of the three Goddesses could do nothing to stop her. This could also explain how Misaki was able to harm Ryoko both unintentionally (with her hug) as well as intentionally (when she started tugging on her face). It would be assumed that Ryoko couldn't be hurt by these actions, but Misaki's abilities as the counter-actor -- even if not fully awakened -- may be the reason for this. It is currently theorized that the Counteractor is the counterforce to the Choushin's lower dimensional presence. Even while the Choushin are sealed, there has to be a counterbalance to their lower dimensional force. The idea of a counterbalance is an interpretation based upon the term used and how series creator Masaki Kashijima has merged physics with Shinto and Buddhist beliefs. For every action, there must be an equal and opposite reaction. So, the Chousin's tampering must have resulted in a counteraction. Now this could have been misinterpreted and Misaki could be the counter to Tenchi (Ying and Yang, dark and light, male and female), but when Kami Tenchi manifested, Misaki returned to "normal." So, it doesn't seem as if they're opposites. Also, Tokimi was aware of the existence of the counteractor. If she was the opposite of Tenchi, then it should've been equal to Tenchi, thus suitable for proving the Chousin's theory in the first place. Incidentally, there is no evidence of Misaki being hyperdimensional like the Chousin, so she might be a strictly lower-dimensional manifestation. Trivia *Ironically enough, as far as the OVA continuity is concerned, Misaki is apparently the only girl that Tenchi actually kissed of his own free will. Category:Characters